<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ожог by meimeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775254">Ожог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng'>meimeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gods, M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Фушими и Ята древние боги воды и огня, которые влюблены, но не могут даже прикоснуться друг к другу, потому что это физически больно.</p>
<p>Написано под аудио Roberto Cacciapaglia — Atlantico</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ожог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я порожден сапфиром морской пучины. <br/>Ты же в багрянце огненном был зачат.<br/>День ото дня без веской на то причины<br/>Ливни мои о чистой любви кричат. </p>
<p>Ты для меня во мраке пылаешь страстно —<br/>Яркая рябь в смолистой дали видна.<br/>Я в тишине привык поджидать напрасно <br/>Шанса к кострам подняться с сырого дна.</p>
<p>Свежий полночный бриз для тебя смертелен,<br/>Пытке подобен холод дождей и рек.<br/>Ты, не страшась лазури на жарком теле,<br/>В свете луны ступил на песчаный брег.</p>
<p>Синяя мгла твою разъедает кожу,<br/>Мне же шальные искры ложатся в грудь.<br/>Лучше сегодня сгинуть на тленном ложе,<br/>Чем проходить в разлуке бессмертный путь.</p>
<p>Я озорной стихией весь мир разрушу,<br/>С дрожью вкушая соль на чужих щеках.<br/>Вечным ожогом въелся в пустую душу<br/>Пламенный бог, погасший в моих руках.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>